1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for severing data-bearing tapes which are dispensed by a machine and which may consist of paper, cardboard or plastic tapes which have been wound to form a supply roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known apparatus for severing data-bearing tapes which are dispensed by a machine are provided with an electric motor drive for driving a double-edged helical rotary cutter cooperating with a spring-biased stationary cutter. Such an apparatus is disclosed, e.g., is German Utility Model 84 10 627.
Such apparatuses are used in automatic plants which include integrated data printers for preparing and issuing documents, such as tickets for transportation, admission tickets, receipts and the like. The printed document must be severed, as a rule, from the supply roll of the data-bearing tape and this can be effected by so-called severing apparatuses.